Holiday Specials
Holiday specials are holiday-themed bonus events in Crisis on Infinite Call of Duties that last around a week. Most contain a short campaign, as well as holiday-themed reticles, emblems, and calling cards. Around the Maypole 'Around the Maypole '''celebrates May Day. It centers around medieval and renaissance tales of chivalry and bravery. Campaign The story is framed at the Carlos Corner bar in Washington DC. Nikolai, Crosby, and Joker tell the tale of their most recent business adventure to an incredulous Rook, Roach, Soap, and Woods, who occasionally interrupt the story. As part of a publicity stunt for their Flying Taxi Corporation, Nikolai, Crosby, and Joker announce that locations around the world can apply, and the three will randomly select a location to visit. Hundreds of applications come in, and the paper slip they pick out of Crosby's helmet is for Hibernia County, West Virginia. The three arrive and discover the county is filled with dirty peasants, with a band of black knights enforcing the laws. A woman dressed in a princess outfit pulls them aside and explains that everyone is dressed up because of the incoming Renaissance Fair. However, conditions there might just as well be like medieval times; the tyrannical sheriff, known as the Black Prince, rules Hibernia with an iron fist. The Princess was the one to apply for the three to visit because she believes they can inspire hope in this gloomy land. The three scratch their heads, but she elaborates; she is an heiress to the local Magistrate, who owns one half of Hibernia's industries. She is set to marry the Baron, who owns the other half of the industry. The Baron is a good man, and their union will unify the county's industries. They hope Flying Taxi Corporation will buy out their companies and bring economic salvation to the land. The three say they don't really know, but the Princess tells them they don't need to decide right now, at least enjoy the Faire. The three get dressed in Renaissance get up, with Crosby as a warrior, Joker as an archer, and Nikolai as a magician. As Joker complains about just how tight the tights are, the three arrive at the fair. There is much revelry and joy as festivities commence. The Magistrate begins a speech on the stage, and the Baron is welcomed onto it. Just as the Princess walks onto the stage, several lawmen arrive, led by none other than the Black Prince. The three are confused if this is part of the fair; their question is answered when the Black Prince shoots the Magistrate with a crossbow. Several Black Knights kidnap the Princess, and a fearful Baron decides to hide behind the stage. With their only weapons available being swords, bows, and Molotov cocktails, the three hold off the Black Knights, but the Black Prince escapes with the Princess. The Medicine Man heals the Magistrate, who informs them that the Black Prince has likely taken his daughter to the Fort of Death, the Black Prince's hideout based at the other end of Hibernia County. They must go rescue her, because they are the only ones that can fight the Black Prince's hardened troops. Joker tries to call in reinforcements, but unfortunately, Hibernia gets no cell service. It's up to the three of them to save the Princess. The three then try to get the Baron to help, but he's too fearful; the Magistrate tells them he will train with the Baron, and he will be there when they need him most. The Medicine Man tells them if they ever need help, they should seek out the shack of his brother, the Miracle Man. The three begin their quest to the Zoo of Death. They arrive in the Swamp of Death, where they come under attack from Rodents of Unusual Size, which Joker didn't believe existed. They head to the creatures' underground lair, killing their leader, the Killer Rabbit of Cranberry Bog, with Nikolai taking it's skin as a cloak. At the other side of the swamp lies the Castle of Death, guarded by Black Knights and French mercenaries hired by the Black Prince. While Nikolai and Joker distract the guards with a series of taunts, Crosby hides explosives inside the corpse of the Killer Rabbit, which he discreetly leaves at the door to the castle. At nightfall, the mercenaries check the corpse, which explodes and opens the way into the castle. The three battle their way inside, but the Black Prince's best knight, the Mountain Range That Rides, manages to capture Crosby and escape the Castle of Death. Crosby is brought to the Zoo of Death near the Fort of Death, where he meets none other with the Black Prince. The Black Prince explains that when Hibernia was a simply land of agriculture, he became the most powerful man, attaining the title of Sheriff, in the county due to his vast tracts of land. But when the Industrial Revolution finally hit West Virginia in the 1990s, he lost power as farmland began to be replaced by industry, leading to the rise of the Magistrate. But, by marrying the Princess, he will inherit the county's industries, which he will destroy and return Hibernia to its once pure form. That's right, he's even helping the environment, meaning the Unabomber, the Earth Liberation Front, and Greenpeace has come to help him. Crosby states an evil prince is an evil prince, and he will pay for his tyrannical rule over Hibernia. The Black Prince laughs and leaves Crosby to suffer as he sends the animals in the Zoo of Death after him. Meanwhile, Nikolai and Joker, after several rounds of voting, enlist the aid of an anarcho-syndicalist commune to aid them in their assault on the Zoo of Death. They battle the Earth Liberation Front soldiers and other knights guarding the entrance. Crosby kills several tigers and other animals sent to kill him, then makes his way toward the entrance of the Zoo to escape. However, the Black Prince is waiting for him, explaining the most dangerous game in the Zoo of Death is none other than man itself. The Black Prince hunts Crosby; Crosby outwits him several times, but just as Nikolai and Joker arrive, the Black Prince shoots Crosby through the heart with a poison arrow. The Black Prince then escapes as the Unabomber detonates several bombs around the facility. Nikolai grabs Crosby and the three escape the collapsing Zoo of Death. As the anarcho-syndicalists begin debates whether or not to continue supporting the three in their quest, Nikolai and Joker bring Crosby to the Miracle Man, who explains Crosby is only mostly dead. He sends them to an old Pena Cola facility in the region to find vials of Quick Revive. There, they find the Unabomber already setting up explosives in the area. Nikolai and Joker battle the Black Knights and other enemies there, and cut off the Unabomber's arms before he can activate the explosives. The Unabomber explains the Black Prince isn't a fool; he tracked their movements, and soldiers are on their way to kill the Miracle Man and Crosby. The Unabomber then attempts to activate explosives strapped to his legs, but Nikolai cuts them off. The Unabomber calls them cowards as they leave the facility with the Quick Revive. They hurry back to the shack, which has been set on fire by the Mountain Range That Rides. The Mountain Range leaves his men to fight the three while he returns to the Fort of Death. Nikolai and Joker defeat the knights and enter the burning shack, discovering the Miracle Man has been mortally wounded. They quickly use the Quick Revive on Crosby, who gasps heavily as he returns to being fully alive. They then try to heal the Miracle Man, but he tells them not to and to save the Quick Revive. Nikolai explains they have enough, but the Miracle Man shakes them off, telling them to use his death as proper motivation to defeat the Black Prince. He then slumps over as the shack begins to collapse. The three leave the shack just as it collapses. The anarcho-syndicalists arrive, explaining they have voted to help. Crosby then orders them onwards to the Fort of Death. The three lead the storming of the castle, breaking into the Fort. The Mountain Range battles the three in a dining hall aided by Black Knights; he is defeated when he is doused in alcohol then set on fire, leaving him to burn to death and avenging the Miracle Man's death. The three continue onward, where they find the Black Prince relaxing on a balcony overlooking Hibernia. Tied up next to him is the Princess. He explains that's not joking around anymore, and pulls out an LSAT. The three cautiously step back as the Black Prince advances, but suddenly, a helicopter appears aside flown by the Magistrate, and the Baron swings inside using a rope. He battles the Black Prince while the three cut the ropes of the Princess. The Black Prince angrily calls the Baron brother, and demands he leaves. In a tense moment, it's revealed the Black Prince was the Magistrate's first son and should've inherited half of the Magistrate's industries, but the Magistrate felt his heart was too black for such power. The five engage the Black Prince, carefully dodging his bullets, until Nikolai, Crosby, Joker, and the Princess land successfully hits on him. He teeters over the edge of the balcony, and the Baron kicks him off, sending his falling to his death below. The Baron explains that through the powers of a 80s rock training montage as well as getting the right kind of prescription glasses, he could see, and he could fight! As the Magistrate lands his helicopter on the balcony, Joker begins to piece together the whole story. The Magistrate confirms it; he gave half of his industries to his youngest son, the Baron, because he had a good heart and could learn to be a good leader. His daughter would inherit the other half and a union between the two would bring the industries back together and keep the bloodline pure. The three have a look on their face as the Baron shares a passionate kiss with his sister, the Princess. The Miracle Man appears in a cloud of black smoke; Crosby questions how he could still be alive, and the Miracle Man just says he's a man of miracles, no? After an uncomfortable helicopter ride back to town, the Magistrate asks if the three would to stay and watch as the Miracle Man officiates the wedding of his son and daughter. With his arm around the Princess's waist, the Baron invites them to stay as well. The three look at one another; smash cut to a VTOL leaving Hibernia as the Magistrate, the Baron, the Princess, the Miracle Man, and the Medicine Man wave goodbye. Joker wipes the sweat off his brow, then asks why they didn't just use the VTOL to fly to the Fort of Death; Nikolai sighs and Crosby smacks his forehead with his palm. Rook, Roach, Soaps, and Woods cut in, asking what happened to those in Hibernia. Joker shrugs and explains they're probably still under the rule of an inbred dynasty. Rook asks if they'll ever go back; Crosby imagines a dance number in the Fort of Death and then shakes his head. No, he says, 'tis a silly place. Missions # Ye Old Renaissance Fair (FTC) # I Don't Think Those Exist (FTC) # The Industrial Revolution And It's Consequences (FTC) # Need a Little Revive (Nikolai or Joker) # Have Fun Storming the Castle (FTC) Multiplayer Menu/In-Game Music * In Taberna - Crusader Kings 2 Turkey Day '''Turkey Day '''celebrates Thanksgiving. It centers around family and forgiveness as we give thanks. Campaign Since the end of Springtime for Hitler, Victor Denley IV has remained under the custody of the Winslow Accord for his previous crimes as a terrorist. Denley is genuinely remorseful, however, and did join the side of good to defeat the Deep State, which is why he is brought to meet with President Marshall, Chief of Staff Woods, and Overlord. Marshall explains to Denley that he will be fully forgiven if he aids them with hunting down other terrorist organizations. Denley agrees. Woods unveils a dossier on the Animal Liberation Front, which has recently assaulted a former Deep State facility. The team they sent to investigate has gone silent, so they'll be sending in Denley to investigate with a team of marines. A few days later, on a rainy night, a fleet of helicopters flies overhead the facility, which has gone completely dark. Denley leads the team in rappeling out of the helicopter, finding no resistance on the ground. Their current goal is to restore power to the facility; a firefight suddenly breaks out with ALF terrorists. After dispatching the defenders, Denley and the marines break into the facility. Guided by Keller on the radio, they arrive at the power room. Denley turns the power back on and screams break out across the facility. The marine team is suddenly mauled by unseen beasts. Denley tosses several flash grenades and escapes the generator room. He tries to contact his teammates, but he soon realizes he is the only survivor. Keller comes on over the radio, advising Denley to investigate further. Denley fights off several unseen beasts using his Target Finder attachment, only able to make our their small shapes. He arrives in the bottom of the facility, where a dying ALF member lies. The terrorist explains they only meant to help the animals here, but they meddled in affairs they weren't meant to meddle him. The terrorist asks Denley if God, too, stays in heaven in fear of what he has created. Denley grabs his collars and demands an explanation. The terrorist explains that when ALF heard there were unethical experiments being conducted on turkeys here, they moved out. They assumed it was just to make the turkeys unnatural fat in time for Thanskgiving, but in reality, they were crossbred with orcas to produce mankilling attack animals. The body of a turkey, the mind of a beast. Seriously, the terrorist admits, he loves animals, but orcas just freak the shit out of him. Denley shakes his head and relays the information back to Keller. Suddenly, the walls to the room burst open as dozen of Mankiller Turkeys break in. The terrorist tells Denley to flee through a back elevator, he'll hold them off with this- he pulls open his shirt to reveal animal-themed IEDs. Denley wishes him godspeed, then hurries to the elevator. He shoots incoming Mankiller Turkeys until the elevator finally moves. As he heads upwards, the terrorist activates his suicide bombs, delaying the Turkey advance. As Denley heads toward the surface, Overlord gets on the line. He informs Denley that they have eyes on Turkeys advancing on the nearest town: Plymouth, Massachusetts. If Plymouth falls, so will Thanksgiving. Denley gives a flat what, but Overlord then sincerely asks Denley, with his gun so bright, won't he save Thanskgiving tonight? Denley informs Overlord he's mixing up his holidays. Overlord tells Denley their going to Super 8-style evacuate Plymouth and the surrounding communities while Denley heads inside. Based on research by SRAD, they believe that if the leading turkey, Turkey Carolinus Rex, is killed, then all the other turkeys will shut down Phantom Menace-style. Rex is somewhere in Plymouth, and Denley must terminate it with extreme prejudice. The elevator arrives at the surface, and a helicopter swoops down to retrieve Denley. Suddenly, an RPG is fired and the helicopter is destroyed. Overlord quickly advises Denley that the Turkeys are capable of using automatic weaponry as Denley prepares for the fight on his hands. Denley sneaks and or battles his way through the Myles Standish State Forest of Cape Cod, taking down several Mankiller Turkey squads. He remarks to himself that this feels more like Halloween than Thanksgiving; a voice suddenly tells him that he is correct. Denley turns and sees a spirit in the forest. The spirit identifies itself as the Spirit of the Forest, none other than Myles Standish himself, the leader of the Pilgrims military forces. The sudden appearance of enemies to Thanksgiving on his soil caused him to appear in this spectral form. Standish explains to Denley that the Turkeys are trying to destroy Thanksgiving for obvious reasons, but what's less apparent is who exactly is supplying the Turkeys: none other than the Christmas-Industrial Complex, a corporate alliance of leading retailers that wish to destroy Thanksgiving to allow Christmas to fully take over November. Even by making Halloween stronger at the expense of Thanksgiving, the CIC still gains power. But Thanksgiving is at least a Top 2 Holiday Specifically About America, after the Fourth of July, and they must prevent its destruction. Standish joins Denley and the two battle their way through Turkeys to arrive at a graveyard for Pilgrims. Denley protects the graveyard while Standish revives the dead Pilgrims as spirits. With an army at their back, Denley and Standish head to an Olde Indian Burial Ground, which is guarded by the spirit of Squanto. Squanto tells the white men off, explaining that the centuries of betrayal that followed Thanksgiving has forever tainted the holiday. Standish protests, explaining that a Thanksgiving today, in an era of political division and near-constant warfare, can bring us all together not just as Americans, but as people. Squanto states that, out of respect for his ancient friend/rival Standish, he will allow the revival of his Indians and they will protect the Forest, but nothing beyond its boundaries. Standish accepts, since that will at least free up his Pilgrims to defend Plymouth. Denley leads the Pilgrims in protecting the Burial Ground while Standish and Squanto revive the Indians. With his people temporarily returned, Squanto organizes them into squads and sends them to clear out the forest. Denley updates command on the situation; Overlord informs Denley the overnight evacuation has failed because the people of Plymouth won't leave until after their traditional Thanksgiving high school football game. With dawn approaching, Denley, Standish, and the Pilgrims make haste towards the football stadium, where the Turkeys are sure to strike. Plymouth has already been surrounded by US Army forces as Denley and company arrive. With the forest cleared and the town surrounded, the only remaining Turkeys are inside Plymouth, but they are numerous and deadly and have already set downtown ablaze. But, with God as their witness, the people of Plymouth will have their high school football game, which is protected by a line of US soldiers and armed God-fearing patriots. Denley, Standish, and the Pilgrims fight in the trenches around the football game while it's underway. The Mankiller Turkeys constantly advance, but are pushed back by well-time explosives, machine gun fire, and flamethrowers wielded by Denley and company. When the game finally ends, Denley sighs in relief, hoping the people will finally evacuate. Instead, the people of Plymouth, guns ready, join the US soldiers. Led by the football team which is led by Jimmy the Jock, an offensive is made to reclaim downtown. After battling through burning buildings and obliterated streets, the good guys arrive at on end of Plymouth, with the Turkeys on the other. On the Turkey side lies the Stuffing Factories, which accounts for 86% of the world's stuffing supply. Currently under siege, if it falls, so will Thanksgiving. But the Turkeys won't let them their that easy. The Turkeys, led by their lieutentant, Romanorum Rex, combine themselves to form a massive mecha, the Armored Turkey. Denley's seen a lot of shit, but even has to mutter Jesus Christ under his breath. Standish suddenly orders his Pilgrims to do the same; they combine themselves to form the Pacific PilgRim; even Jimmy the Jock drops the cigarette out of his mouth upon seeing the two mechas. Standish informs Denley he needs to get into the PilgRim as its pilot; Denley shakes his head and tells Jimmy to play something good on the town's loudspeakers for the battle. Jimmy chooses Smells Like Teen Spirit, which blares as the PilgRim and Armored Turkey battle and destroy most of main street Plymouth. Realizing there's a weak spot on the back of the Armored Turkey's neck, Denley uses his mecha to distract the Armored Turkey while the football team uses US army wingsuits to fly onto its back. Jimmy, after slowly exhaling from his cigarette, tells Romanorum Rex to go to hell as he stabs through the Armored Turkey's neck with a massive steroid syringe. The Armored Turkey collapses, Denley rescues Jimmy and the other jocks, and rips Romanorum Rex out of the collapsing mecha. As the PilgRim disperses, having gone beyond its limits, Standish tars and feathers Romanorum Rex to torture it for information. When Denley reminds Standish that Turkeys can't speak, Standish says oh yeah then blasts Romanorum's head off with his 290 mm hand-held Howitzer Musket. Onward, then, to relieve the siege of the Stuffing Factory! Reinforcements arrive courtesy of President Marshall; two massive, armed Charlie Brown and Snoopy floats converted into zepellins, seized from Macy's by eminent domain. As the zepellins rain fire on Turkey lines, the humans advance, utilizing other federal weaponry, including Apple Pie grenades and Babe Ruth Baseball Bats as melee weapons. As they reach the entrance to the Stuffing Factory, they realize the Turkeys have already made their way inside. Jimmy the Jock suddenly receives an alarming text from his girlfriend, Veronica the Cheerleader; the text was sent by Turkey Carolinus Rex, who has kidnapped Veronica and has tied her up above a pot of boiling hot gravy, threatening to drop her in unless the humans stand down. Overlord tells them to temporarily stand down; Standish will remain outside with the human forces while Denley and Jimmy sneak inside to free Veronica. The two make their way through the air ducts, where Jimmy reveals that, despite his name, he is actually into poetry and literature, but is afraid to show his trues interests. Denley tells him to be comfortable with who he is and that if his friends are his friends, they will accept him anyway. Jimmy thanks Denley, and the two then burst out of the ducts into the gravy room. They are horrified to discover that Veronica has already been forced into the gravy; Rex leaves a message, explaining he knew the humans were likely to betray him and probably eat him at their Thanksgiving dinner after standing down. While Jimmy shuts down the gravy production, Denley defends the room from Turkeys until Standish leads his men inside. With the gravy stopped and cooled down, Jimmy pulls Veronica out of the gravy, cradling her burned body in his arms as she dies. Through his tears, he sees Standish approach him. Standish explains that the death of an innocent cannot be allowed, and he has lived long enough as it is. Sacrificing his own remaining spirit energy, he revives Veronica as a full-blooded, living human. As he fades away, Standish tells Denley to never stop believing in the meaning of Thanksgiving before disappearing into the astral void, where he will enter Cornucopiagarde, the final resting place of all true believers in Thanksgiving. Denley simply says wow and scratches his head. Jimmy picks up the Howizer Musket and tells everyone gathered that they have a turkey to kill. The remaining Turkeys have fortified themselves around Plymouth Rock near Plymouth Harbor. The Rock, as it turns out, is the source of Thanksgiving spirit, and by destroying it, Carolinus Rex can destroy Thanksgiving once and for all. Denley smiles proudly as Jimmy gathers their remaining forces and tells them all that they can take their lives, but they'll never take their two days off from work on Thanksgiving and the day after! The humans attack the Turkey lines en masse, with Jimmy and Denley leading the way. Rex deploys his artillery to destroy the zepellins, but that takes away his attention from the humans, who break into the Turkey's final stronghold. Rex stands on top of Plymouth Rock, which, in-game, is 1000% bigger than its actual size. Rex, revealing himself to be the only Turkey able to speak, tells the humans that the game has finished. Denley and Jimmy scale the rock, but it's too late, for when they reach the top, Rex splits it with his massive enchanted Claymore sword. The rock is sundered and falls apart; Rex reveals he is also the only Turkey able to fly. Denley and Jimmy fall to the ground but are caught by their friends. They watch as the Rock collapses. Standing above his ruin, Rex revels in his supposed victory. However, the humans realize that they still feel the urge to celebrate Thanksgiving. Rex wonders how this is possible; a voice calls out that it's the power within. Rex turns and sees the ''Mayflower ''flying in spectral form, captained by none other than Squanto. The Indian leader explains that, upon hearing of Standish's sacrifice, he realized the true meaning of Thanksgiving, to come together and be thankful for each other, and that's something you don't need a Rock to believe in. The ''Mayflower fires its cannons on the remaining Turkeys, momentarily distracting them, enabling another human push. The Pilgrims reform the Pacific PilgRim, with Jimmy taking Standish's place while Denley pilots. Becoming the Drill That Will Pierce the Heavens, the PilGrim pursues Rex, who flies further into the atmosphere. Rex reveals his final superpower, bleeding himself to transform into the Colossal Turkey. The two giants battle it out over the skies of Plymouth. When it appears Rex has the upper hand, the Mayflower ''suddenly ambushes him. During the distraction, Denley secretly exits the PilgRim, and taking a leap of faith, jumps onto the back of the Colossal Turkey's neck. He fires the Howitzer Musket at point black range, blasting Rex out of the Colossal Turkey, which collapses and falls back to the ground. Rex attempts to fly away, but Denley, falling through the air, manages to shoot Rex with the Mashed Potato setting; the mashed potato hardens around Rex, rendering him unable to fly. The two fall back to the ground; Denley closes his eyes and accepts this as redemption for his previous wrongs. He suddenly lands on the deck of the ''Mayflower; ''Squanto quickly manuevers the ship to catch Jimmy and all the falling Pilgrims from the collapsing PilgRim. Rex is less lucky; and lands on the ruins of the Rock, only leaving a massive bloodstain. The last of the Mankiller Turkeys have been killed and the battle for Thanksgiving has been won. Squanto pilots the ''Mayflower ''into Plymouth Harbor. Though Rex succeeded in his wish to not get eaten in a victory Thanksgiving dinner, the rest of Turkeys aren't so lucky. Even with the ruins around them, the people of Plymouth, the US Army, the spirits of the Pilgrims, the spirits of the Indians, Veronica, Jimmy, and Victor Denley have their Thanksgiving dinner. The people get Denley to say grace; he thanks them all for believing in him and each other. Amen. Following the dinner, everyone gathers in the night. Those that had fallen in battle are loaded onto the ''Mayflower. Squanto lights the ship ablaze, and it sails out into the Atlanic Ocean, a proper burial for all. Jimmy recites a poem he made for the occasion, and everyone claps and accepts his true passion. Jimmy throws away his steroids into the bay, followed by all of Plymouth. But a victory cigarette never hurt nobody. Squanto then gathers the Pilgrims and Indians and explains that they only remained as spirits for these hundreds of years until they knew for sure the spirit of Thanksgiving would never be lost. And now, they know it never will be. Standish suddenly materializes in front of them, and thanks Squanto, truly an old friend, not a rival. Standish leads the spirits into the sky, where they will feast forever in the halls of Cornucopiagarde. They all wave goodbye as the old spirits are put to rest. Jimmy and Veronica ask Denley to stay for the night, but Denley explains he has a VTOL waiting for him. Jimmy thanks Denley, for everything; after realizing that maybe he really has redeemed himself, Denley embraces Jimmy. Jimmy waves goodbye as Denley flies off in his VTOL. The VTOL arrives on the Treyarch, orbiting above Earth. Marshall, Woods, and Overlord are there to greet him. They all thank him for his service, not just as someone seeking redemption, or an American, but as a member of the human race. Marshall slides a badge across the table; Denley picks it up and reads it. "Director of Homeworld Security." "Welcome aboard," Marshall simply answers back. Missions #Steve Buscemi (Denley) - Investigate the ALF attack. #A History Channel Thanksgiving (Denley) - Make it through the forest. #God, Beer, and Football (Denley) - Rescue the attendees of the annual Thanksgiving football game. #Praise the Lord and Pass the Ammunition (Denley) - Protect the Stuffing Factory. #How Victor Denley Saved Thanksgiving (Denley) - Defeat Turkey Carolinus Rex. Multiplayer Menu/In-Game Music *Thanksgiving Theme - Charlie Brown Achievements Links Category:Crisis on Infinite Call of Duties